Talk:Spear
Not dye-able? Anets getting lazy... Only TWO out of the sixteen regular-dropping spears are affected by dye. And they're two of the less appealing skins, in my opinion. That just seems like sheer laziness, pretty ridiculous. Everything about weapons and armor and dyes in this game is about customizing your character so it looks the way you want it to look - why even bother with different skins? I like to be as unique as possible (I know, not really possible) and this is cramping my style... 71.98.75.147 22:18, 27 February 2007 (CST) http://www.guildwars.jp/news/news_view.aspx?bid=1&iid=374 It looks like they're one-handed. -- Gordon Ecker 04:46, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Is this kind of like a playboy? Are we just looking at the pictures here? Or is that what the text says? :P --Xasxas256 04:50, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yep, it's just the pictures. I translated it with babelfish, it's pretty much this page in Japanese with different art plus some information that only affects players on the Japanese servers (specifically, the hasty translation into Japanese for the PvP preview event and the monthly payment plan that's not available here). -- Gordon Ecker 05:37, 26 July 2006 (CDT) So basically it's... slightly less damaging than a bow, but faster AND it allows for the use of an offhander/shield? That's pretty mighty stuff there, then. This is not the weak bard I thought it would be, although I'm still going for the Dervish in terms of overall coolness. I see a crapload of potential for P/Ws and to a lesser extent, W/Ps. I'm guessing those may well end up as the new wammos. --Black Ark 03:42, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Nah, wammos would always have mending and healing hands.Silk Weaker 04:27, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Too bad there's no spear equivalent of Barrage, Lightning Fury or Plague Javelin ... yet ... -- Gordon Ecker 03:57, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, it would be quite interesting (and odd) if Anet could actually make a skill like that. I mean, how do you throw 6 spears at once? o_O Xiangzhen 02:17, 29 July 2008 (UTC) projectile flight time Can someone with some kind of video capture capabilities check the exact projectile flight time? -- Gordon Ecker 03:51, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :I came up with 0.6 (0.59 as with the shortbow?) at shortbow range. 80.202.245.195 11:05, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::The page Weapons says it's a flight time of 0.60 seconds, so I've added that to the page. 213.84.52.71 04:42, 26 February 2007 (CST) anet goes illogical again Those are actually javelins, spears are more like 3-metres long and you'd have to have a lot of good intentions to throw them further than straight into your fingertips. - Lavvaran 15:58, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Coming to think of it youve got a good point o_O 62.252.128.28 16:00, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :You could say that javelins are kinds of spears as well, and in a way they are-- poles with spearhead. Silk Weaker 00:20, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Javelins are most certainly a type of spear. In fact, ALL javelins are spears, just not all spears are javelins. Also, there's no rule that says spears are 3 meters long, in fact, many spears are shorter than that, both melee and throwing versions. The Japanese yari was not a throwing weapon, and it could be as small as a 1 meter shaft with a 1/3 meter blade. The European spontoon(another non-throwing spear) tended to be just over 2 meters. The Hasta carried by the Roman triarii was a non throwing spear of about 2 meters length(and the Roman pilum, a throwing spear, was just under 2 meters). Even more interesting, the assegai spear of the Zulu was originally a throwing weapon of just slightly over 2 meters long, but the Zulu king Shaka created a SHORTER version of these spears for melee combat... DKS01 01:03, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::And why would you worry about the length of the spears on a character that seems to be able to produce an endless supply of them out of thin air? ;-) --Xeeron 04:07, 19 October 2006 (CDT) As if Anet or any other video game provisioner has to be logical... L O L Since this looks already like a fusspot contest ^_^ ... It's more: "unrealistic" than "illogical". ::::"You want the truth!? You can't handle the truth!!" I think it's unrealistic to be resurrected after dying in a video game...Hard Core Diablo II anyone? Now that I think of it, the world itself isn't logical, I mean what logical reason is there to our existence? Perhaps there's a lesson here--er wait, no: that would imply some logic to be applied...!--Apoptosine 13:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::On the extreme upside, as far as anyone's presumptions about Anet's efforts towards realism I forgot to mention something very important be observed here. I've played a ton of video games, and a fair amount of MMOs and I have to ask, has any game desinger out there in the world ever did the impressive feat of realistic projectile simulations to the degree Anet has with Guild Wars, Hmm? I mean, 5 types of bows, each with their own unique trajectory characteristics! this incorporates terrain into the experience of tactical and strategic play as no other game I've personally experienced. Sure some give bonuses for higher ground(Some RTSs come to mind), but with hit locations, fashion and extent Anet has achieved my hat is off to them, and a deep bow!--Apoptosine 13:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) damage what sort of damage does a non fiery spear?? piercing?? 21-september 2006 probly, i doubt they deal slashing... ;-) --I Wanna Be A Rockstar 08:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC) New Caster Weapon Has anyone else considered how awsome this would be for a caster with the +5 energy mod and +20% enchanting. Like A Totem Axe except you could still attack. Im thinking about not deleeting my ele after all. :) --Coloneh 20:17, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Yup, everyone in PvP(maybe also PvE) who used to run axes/sword now runs a Spear... Altho it does not matter that mutch, but it is nice to trigger enemy monks' Reversal of Fortune :P UnexistNL Changes Removed the part about it being able to have the unconditional damage bonus, as the unconditional bonus was removed from the game before spears existed, and only weapons created before the change can have the unconditonal bonus. No Requirement What is the Max Damage for a NO Requirement Spear Please? I have found a no requirement with damage of 7-11 Still looking for an answer to this question Please. ~~Rud Problem I have a spear that I found in PvE. It has no requirement, and says it does 6-9 damage. I even spent all the time and money to give it +5 energy and +30 health so I could use it on my monk in PvP. Here is where the problem starts; I go out into the Isle of the Nameless and try it out on the suit of 60 armor. It only deals 2-3 damage, even though it has no requirement. Someone please explain. VegaObscura 17:50, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :If you had 12 spear mastery, it would deal 6-9 damage against 60 AL. --Fyren 17:53, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::This is, of course, ignoring the idea that you could just get a max one with the same mods via the pvp equipment screen, yes? --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:28, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::Not one with no requirement he can't, and that is what he wants I believe. DKS01 01:05, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Yes I was under the impression that if you used a spear that you had the requirement for, it would deal the full damage listed on the spear. Fyren answered the question, but the question was answered in more detail on Guru, with a chart telling how much damage you can get from each amount of spear mastery. So with my poorly researched impression, I thought if I had a spear with no requirement that said 6-9 damage, I could use it on a monk with full damage. VegaObscura 01:28, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::::this chart? -- Xeon 01:31, 14 May 2007 (CDT) 1/2 second activation skills Anyone else notice that you throw sidearm when using 1/2 second activation spear skills, like Harrier's Toss and Disrupting Throw? One of my favorite things about spears, tbh :P Tain 19:16, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Elona skin? I found a req9 in a chest in GW:EW, not realy a just elona skin is it? :If you find it in EotN, add it to the EotN section. There's no 'core' section for spears since no spear is core, so just have spears that drop in both on both lists. Tain 00:53, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Lowest Possible Requirement on Max Dmg Spear? As headline says... Just wondering what the lowest req can be on a max spear. It's not listed on the spear page. I'm naturally assuming 8, as I think 7's no longer drop, but just thought I'd ask it anyways. Thanks Sk8 12:09, 8 November 2007 (UTC) glitch If you switch weapons while running with a spear in hand, the paragon will hold the weapon as a spear until you stop running.--Burgerneck 09:49, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :That's the same for all weapons. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 09:52, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Its more amusing when you glitch a bow, and while you are running an arrow is hanging off the string :P Isk8 11:04, 31 December 2007 (UTC) How meany do a char got??? If u how it would be in real life, the chars must have a very large supply in theyr backpacks! I mean, if u have a unique spear, u can trow it a thousend times and u will still able to trow it another 10.000 times! becurse i dont see the chars go to the foe and pick the spear up agin... --I Wanna Be A Rockstar 08:25, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :^made my night — Powersurge360Violencia 02:53, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, one must love game physics. My ranger wears a full suit of armor and carries a bow. In his bags, he carries 3 more sets of armor, 4 more bows, several large holiday masks, 3 minipets, plus an ID kit, salvage kit, and expert salvage kit. He does not however, carry a quiver, though he certainly has plenty of arrows hidden somewhere on his person. And despite all that load, he can still carry another 20 or so items, all without his dexterity, speed, or endurance being affected in the least. Of course, even without any burden at all, a ranger, the class that is supposedly an expert at living in the wild and off the land and such, cannot jump down a simple small hill about 5 feet off the ground, he has to find a path leading down. DKS01 10:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::'Bows; no strings attached', too. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I for one, am very happy that rangers don't need arrows. It's an unnessary pain in games that require it (much the same as potions). Your inventory is manageable because of the magical bags of holding, though, that are larger on the inside than on the outside. --◄mendel► 14:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Dye is removed in mid-air It says on several individual Spear pages, that if that specific spear is dyed, it will change to it's default dye color, while it's thrown (in mid-air). But after I've had quite a load of caster spears, and tested it with each of them. I've began to think that it applies to ALL spears. After I read on the wiki, that Norn spears, and Voltaic spear would change color in mid-air, I tested it with a dyed Ornate spear....same deal, also, with a dyed Draconic spear...same. If this is the case, shouldnt it be noted, or is it required to test every single dyeable spear in the game to confirm it? Just wondering. Jahora 06:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC). :I've never noticed that, but I never tested it either. Try it with a Nightfall spear- maybe they're different- and after that I'd say you have enough data to add a note. 19:29, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Disappointing skins After looking through the list for a good caster spear, it turns out most of the skins are just...pointy sticks. Most of them aren't very definitive, whether its the brass spear or the tormented spear. Now...the other half are do look different...but they're all VERY different. The Forked spear looks like a fork, the Guardian spears remind me of kabobs, the Voltaic spear seems kinda gaudy and really really big, and the nightmare spear just kinda creeps me out... I'm sure there are a couple entries left over from the design contest, can't they implement those? I know this isn't really the place for this stuff...but where else should i put it? Arcdash 18:15, April 28, 2010 (UTC)